<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Hard To Forget by ForeverMyQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778939">It's Hard To Forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverMyQueen/pseuds/ForeverMyQueen'>ForeverMyQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Book of Poems [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverMyQueen/pseuds/ForeverMyQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Book of Poems [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Hard To Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's hard to forget someone</p><p>Who gave you so much to remember.</p><p>Who left you with so much pain</p><p>There were no words.</p><p>Only tears made 99% of feelings</p><p>And screaming into your pillow at midnight</p><p>And burning movie tickets</p><p>and pictures framed on your wall.</p><p>Who left you crying in the shower</p><p>And in the rain so no one will</p><p>Hear you cry or see the tears</p><p>Because you've tried to be strong for so long</p><p>That the battery is dead</p><p>And the tank is empty</p><p>And you stall. Stutter. </p><p>Engine fails and the tears fall like</p><p>The river in Niagra, but even though they</p><p>Wash out the mascara he got you for</p><p>Your last birthday together and </p><p>Stain his hoodie that you </p><p>Kept under your pillow when you slept</p><p>They never wash out the pain</p><p>The memories seared into your brain</p><p>Stagnant</p><p>Silent</p><p>Still</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>